Ginny's Misfortune
by Destiny2013
Summary: A oneshot Warnings: Femslash and incest


Ginny's Misfortune

A black figure appears in front of the Burrow, home to the Weasley. The figure walks to the door. The figure knocks. The door was open by the Weasley matriarch.

"Oh, it's you Andromeda." Mrs. Weasley said letting Andromeda Black in the room. Andromeda walks in the foyer of the room.

"Where is Ginny, Molly?" Andromeda asked politely.

"She is up in her old room." Molly answered. Andromeda went straight up to Ginny's door and knock.

"GO AWAY MOTHER!" Ginny Weasley said.

"I am not your mother," Andromeda replies coolly.

Ginny was shock by the voice. She knows the voice belong to Tonks's mother. She wonders what Mrs. Tonks is doing here. Ginny opens the door.

The woman resembles Bellatrix Black formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange. The only difference between the two is that Andromeda's voice is softer and her hair is brown. She was wearing a black robe underneath the robes were blue jeans and a white blouse. Andromeda looks great.

"Ginny, my daughter misses you. Hermione is worried about you. I want my sisters to be happy. I am prepared to do anything to make this possible. You need to move on from Hermione. You had your chance and blew it. If my information is correct, Hermione propose to you after the war you accepted but then she caught you cheating with Harry. Then you cheat on Harry with my daughter. Both Hermione and Harry have call of the engagement with you because of your cheating ways. They both want you to be happy yet they want you to get help. You cheated on my daughter with Hermione who is married now with my sister, Narcissa. Ginny tell me who do you love Hermione, Harry or my daughter." Andromeda said.

Ginny was quiet. Hermione was her first real relationship. Harry was an affair to counter with Hermione flirting with Narcissa. She is not so sure about Tonks. She loves Tonks. She didn't want to her hurt yet she did. She cares deeply about Tonks. She now sees that Hermione and Harry have definitely move on from her and she did miss opportunities but now she sees that she is has another chance.

Ginny puts her face in hands and begins to sob. Andromeda went over to comfort Ginny. This went on for twenty minutes Ginny was still crying. Andromeda lifted the lithe Ginny and went downstairs. Ginny didn't resist. She clings to Andromeda. Andromeda made her way to the living room. She set herself down on the shabby yet cozy sofa. Mrs. Weasley joins her.

Ginny finally went to sleep. She seems small and fragile.

"What should we do, Dromeda?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I would wait a week before seeing how she is. She has long way to go, Molly. She lost Hermione who was her first relationship. She lost her brothers in the war. Your family is still healing from the war as in mine. She lost Harry. She lost her job. She lost her friends. She is blinded by lost love and jealousy. We all thought she was getting better when she begins to date my daughter, Dora. But it seems she wasn't." Andromeda told Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nodded. Ginny's life went completely out of control when the war ended.

"Should we tell her she was adopted?" Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I think that will make harder. Should we tell her that she was dating her sister? That will have some setbacks. None of us knew that Hermione and Ginny's father was Tom Riddle and their mother was Felicia Reynolds. Dumbledore did what was right at the time. He separated the sisters so their father wouldn't come after them at the request of their mother. Bellatrix knew that Hermione and Ginny were sisters but didn't tell anyone. You didn't know until Bellatrix made it known. Hermione found out. She was sickened by what she did. Maybe would should tell Ginny. Maybe it will help her." Andromeda said. They both look down at Ginny who was sleeping peacefully in Andromeda's arm.

"We must tell her when she wakes up." Andromeda told a glooming Molly. Molly nodded even though she doesn't like the idea.

Ginny woke up fresh on the sofa. It was six in the evening. Ginny went to the kitchen. Her mother, father, Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa were there.

"Hi," Ginny said nervously. The adults turn to see Ginny standing there. Molly got up from her child and guided her daughter to the table. No matter what is said next Ginny will always be her daughter.

"Are you hungry dear?" Molly inquired. At this Ginny's stomach gave a loud rumbled.

"I guess her stomach answer for her." Arthur Weasley said. Molly went to work. She was in her element. The Black sisters were studying her closely.

Andromeda spoke first," There is something you must know." Andromeda looks at Arthur, he gave her encouraging nod.

"You are adopted." Andromeda said. Ginny's face was blank. Bellatrix spoke, "Your father was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. known as Lord Voldemort and your mother was Felicia Reynolds." Ginny still didn't show any emotion.

"You have a sister," Narcissa said slowly. Ginny still didn't show any emotion.

"Your sister name is Hermione Acacia Riddle known as Hermione Jean Granger." Narcissa said. Everyone watch Ginny. Ginny looks at the adults and then got up went over to the trash can and gagged. She can't believe it. She slept with her sister. Good God. Molly went over to Ginny and handed her a washcloths to wash the sick off her clothes and face.

Ginny went back to the table. She had her head down. She feels ashamed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Ginny. You didn't know that your best friend and lover was your sister. We didn't know well except for Bellatrix. At the time Bellatrix was currently playing Death Eater." Andromeda said softly to the young girl.

Ginny took the cup of tea her 'mother' brew for her, took a sip of the tea. She sighs and smiled despite the situation. Her mother's tea always helps her.

"So what happen to my mother?" Ginny asked cautiously. The adults didn't say anything for a few minutes. It was Narcissa who spoke.

"She is alive. She went to hiding after giving birth to you and Hermione. You and Hermione are one year apart. Once you two were situated in your adoptive parent's home. She left to go to America." Narcissa said.

"She wrote to us and inquires about your health. She sent money when she can. She didn't really want to go into her bank fear of Voldemort tracking her and you and Hermione down. We did send her photos of you and I am sure Hermione's 'parents' did the same thing." Molly said.

"What does my mother look like?" Ginny asked.

"She is a full blonde. She has blue eyes that sparkle. She is six feet tall. She has always been taller than the guys in our time. She has an athletic built. She was a great flier. Against her father's orders she tried out for the Slytherin team in her second year. She blew past the competition. The captain couldn't ignore it. So with the help of Slughorn she was able to convince her father to allow her to play. She used to have creamy skin. Now it is tan. She is in Britain right now. She wants to meet both you and Hermione. You two when you were both like your mother and father. You had curly blonde hair and green eyes. Dumbledore put a powerful glamour on you two so you can like your adoptive parents." Andromeda said.

Ginny was processing all of this in. She wonders how her birth parents got together from Andromeda and Narcissa's tone. It didn't seem that her birth mother didn't like Tom Riddle.

Bellatrix answers Ginny's unasked questions.

"Your mother was force to marry Voldemort. She didn't want too. She had her eyes on another." Bellatrix said. Bellatrix looks at Andromeda. Andromeda didn't say anything. She was waiting for Ginny to answer.

Ginny looks between Andromeda and Bellatrix, something wasn't right. Ginny can't believe she was so blind.

"My mother was dating you." Ginny exclaimed at Andromeda. Andromeda nodded.

"The Reynolds and the Black Family were very well known both in the wizarding community and the pureblood society. It was good for a cause if you had one or the other family supporting your cause. Normally the other family will remain neutral. You see our mother Druella Black was having affair with Felicia's mother: Bianca Reynolds. Our fathers knew but didn't do anything however they still had reputations to keep up. When Andromeda and Felicia's relationship came out; our parents weren't happy. The reasons why was because our fathers made Andi and Felicia brides to be to the Dark Lord. Andromeda was furious. She was never a dark arts supporter. She only stayed to save her family." Bellatrix said but stopped and looked at Andromeda.

Andromeda was staring at out of the window deep in thought.

*_Flashback*_

"_I can't believe them. Do they expect me to married that creature!" shouted a sixteen year old Felicia Reynolds. Sixteen year old Andromeda Black didn't say anything. This was just like her father. She wasn't surprise by the announcement. _

"_Yes. You are the only heir well in this case heiress to the Reynolds family. They will expect you to honor the family's name. I don't want my sister Cissy to married him. If neither you nor I married him my father will offer Narcissa to him. You know she won't survive the Dark Lord. I will rather she married Lucius Malfoy then him." _

_Felicia was quiet. She knows how protective her girlfriend is over Narcissa. She hates Lucius Malfoy with a passion and for her to speak both of Lucius and Voldemort was serious. _

"_What if I married him? What are you going to do?" Felicia asked. _

"_I will run away. The only thing keeping me here is you." Andromeda said. Felicia didn't reply. Her relationship with Andromeda Black is about to come to a close. Felicia took Andromeda's hand in hers. _

"_What happen next remember this I will always love you." Felicia said kissing Andromeda full on the mouth. Andromeda returns the kiss. The two young women made love for the last time that night. _

_*End Flashback*_

"I love your mother and I still do Ginny." Andromeda said.

Narcissa and Bellatrix remained silent. Ginny didn't say anything. She looks at the Black sisters and then at her own adoptive parents. Ginny took a deep breath.

"I will like to see my mother, Hermione and Tonks before I go." Ginny said.

The adults except for Andromeda were staring at Ginny.

"Go where my dear?" Molly asked her daughter.

"I need to get away mo-,"Ginny stopped. She doesn't know what to call Molly Weasley now.

"She needs to get her life together and she needs to do alone." Andromeda said finishing Ginny's statement.

Arthur nodded in agreement. Molly will need persuasion. Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't comment.

"When do you go on plan on leaving?" Narcissa asked.

"In a month, I will like to get my affairs in order before I go away. When I come back I want a clean slate." Ginny told the adults.

Ginny went upstairs to start on her journey.


End file.
